Diabolik Lovers Vol.3 Laito Sakamaki (CD personaj)
Diabolik Lovers Vol.3 Laito Sakamaki este cel de al treilea disc din colecţia Character CD. Cântecul este cântat de Daisuke Hirakawa , care îi dă voce lui Laito Sakamaki. Discul conţine cântecul numit 血濡れた密会 (BLOODY SABBATH) şi o mini dramă. Lista de piese # 血濡れた密会 (BLOODY SABBATH) 6:50 # '血濡れた密会 (BLOODY SABBATH) -off vocal-' 5:41 # 'Mini Drama 「Addiction」 '13:44 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「中毒」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Chūdoku」) Versuri Kanji = 「堪らないよ」 Ah,今さらながらに弁明？ 土壇場で犬犬(ワンワン)泣いても 何も考えてないでしょ？ 夢見がちでFREEな演技PRAYは止めてさ 明日の予定はALL消去(デリ)っちゃって A―PA-PA-PA 常識(今)を溶かす陰美なアネモネ 成り行き任せたFriday　 さあ、Let’s Party!!! 悪い子も嫌いじゃない(Ah,Ah) 良い子も嫌いじゃない(Ah,Ah) でも、一番好きなのは、いわゆるクダラナイ 懇願(おねがい)をしてくる子 「それって、キミだよね？」 （Bitch × Bitch!!!） トロける血の坩堝で踊れ （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） 乱れた密会（サバト）、頭ハジけてさ！ （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） 甘すぎる血（シロップ）を啜りゃ 稲妻が乱れ落ちて　 ケバケバしい怪鳥が嗤い死ぬ 狭まる視界、迫る瞳が求めたのは 「愛、愛して、愛して、愛して、愛して、アイシテ」 もう、引き際Imageを妄想 火事場でCanCan鳴いても 誰も愛してないでしょ？ 知ったか仏陀(ぶった)、 青褪めた(BLUE)な仮面(FACE)を見せて 齷齪(アクセク)打算、脳ブルちゃって スッカラカンカン 未来(アス)を壊す　半疑な主犯会議(suggestion) 気張ったRodeogirl Play？ そう、Let’s Grind!!! 攻める子も好きじゃない(Ah,Ah) 受ける子も好きじゃない(Ah,Ah) けど、一番好きなのは、 とってもダラシナイ表情を見せれる子 「許してもらいたいわけ？」 (Bitch x Bitch!!!) 望んだ血の災禍であえげ （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） 崩壊(バラ)した品位(モラル)カラダ投げ出して！ （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） 緩過ぎる(マンホール)をDIGGING 戦慄が狂い乱れ ギラギラした愛情をEnchanted 這い寄る終焉(オワリ) 縋る瞳(ひとみ)が訴えたのは 「モウ、ドウデモ、イイカラ、アナタノ、スキニシテ」 「OK.. フフフッ……ハハッ...ハハハハッ。 何もかも忘れてしまいったい。 そうでしょう、君もそうだようね？ 奥の奥まで望み込んじゃてさ。 もう樹状我慢できない。 フフフッ…分かるよ？ だから...だから全部密着って。 違う違う恋じゃないって。 もちろんそれはそれでいいけどさ。 そんのプライドとモラル全部脱ぎなって...言ってんだろう。 さー、もっともっと楽しもうよ！」 (Bitch x Bitch!!!) トロける血の坩堝で踊れ （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） 乱れた密会(サバト)、頭ハジけてさ！ （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） 望んだ血の災禍であえげ （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） 崩壊(バラ)した品位(モラル)、 カラダ投げ出して！ （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） 甘過ぎる血(シロップ)を啜りゃ 稲妻が乱れ落ちて ケバケバしい怪鳥が嗤い死ぬ 狭まる視界迫る瞳(ひとみ)が求めたのは 「愛、愛して、愛して、愛して、愛して、アイシテ」 「Bitchちゃん、もう壊れちゃったの？ …まだまだ、吸血(す)わなくちゃいけないのにねぇ……」 |-| Romaji = yo Ah, imasaranagari ni benmei? dotanba de wanwan naitemo nanmo kangae　tenai　desho? yume migachide FREE na PRAY wa yamete sa ashita no yotei wa ALL dericchatte A-PA-PA-PA ima wo tokasuinbi na anemone nariyuki makaseta Friday saa, Let’s Party!! waruiko mo kirai janai (Ah,Ah) iiko mo kirai janai (Ah,Ah) demo ichiban suki na no wa, iwayuru kudaranai onegaiwo shitekuru ko kimi da yo ne (Bitch x Bitch!!!) torokeru chi no futsubo de odore （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） midareta sabato, atama hajiketesa! （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） amasugiru shiroppu wo susurya inazumaga midare ochite kebakebashii kaichou ga warai shinu sebamaru shikai　semaru hitomi ga motometa no wa aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite mou, hikigiwa Image wo mousou kajiba de CanCan naitemo daremo aishitenai desho? shittaka butta, BLUE na FACE wo misete akuseku dasan, nou buruchatte sukkara kankan asu wo kowasu hangi na suggestion kibatta Rodeogirl Play? sou, Let’s Grind!!! semeru ko mo suki janai (Ah, Ah) ukeru ko mo suki janai (Ah, Ah) kedo, ichiban suki na no wa, tottemo darashinai houjou miseru ko moraitai wake? (Bitch x Bitch!!!) nozonda chi no saika de aege （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） barashita moraru, karada nagedashite! （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） yuru sugiru manhooru wo DIGGING senritsu ga kurui midare giragirashita aijou wo Enchanted haiyoru owari sugaru hitomi ga uttaeta no wa doudemo, iikara, anata no sukini　shite fufufu...... haha... hahahaha. nanimo　kamo wasurete shimaittai. sou deshou, kimi mo sou da youne? oku no oku made nozomikon jaa　tesa. mou jujou gaman dekinai. fufufu... wakaruyo? dakara..dakara zenbu michatte. chigau chigau koi jaanaitte. mochiron sore wa sore de ii kedo sa. sonno kurai doko moraru zenbu nuginatte... ittendarou? saa, motto motto tanoshimou yo! (Bitch x Bitch!!!) torokeru chi no futsubo de odore （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） midareta sabato, atama hajiketesa! （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） nozonda chi no saika de aege （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） barashita moraru, karada nagedashite! （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） amasugiru shiroppu wo susurya inazuma ga midare ochite kebakebashii kaichou ga warai shinu sebamaru shikai　semaru hitomi ga motometa no wa aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite mou kowarechatta no? mada mada, suwarenakucha ikenai noni nee... |-| Engleza = can’t help it anymore Ah, isn’t it too late for another excuse? At the last moment, it doesn't matter even if you cry like a dog You’re not thinking of anything, are you? You should stop putting on that free performance of praying All of tomorrow’s plans have been erased A-PA-PA-PA Dissolve all common sense now, you beautiful lewd anemone The outcome is left to Friday Come on, Let’s Party!! I don’t hate bad girls (Ah, Ah) I don’t hate good girls either (Ah, Ah) but the ones I love the most, are the so-called worthless girls that will come and beg me to request something you, isn’t it? Bitch x Bitch!!!) Dance in the pot of melting blood （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） A chaotic secret meeting of the sabbath, that bursts your head open! （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） Sipping the extremely sweet blood that is like syrup A flash of lightning throws you into confusion An ominous bird laughs loudly and dies A narrow field of vision; what the compelling eyes wish for is Love me, Love me, Love me, Love me, Love me Soon, the image will quit being a delusion Even if you cry CanCan at the scene of the fire Nobody loves it, right? Pretending to know, a face that begins to turn a pale blue,show it to me Selfishly worrying about small things,the trembling mind is completely empty, I will destroy the future of tomorrow, a half suspicious suggestion for a principal offensive meeting Will you go all out with a Rodeogirl Play? That’s right, Let’s Grind!!! I don’t like an assaulting girl (Ah, Ah) I don’t like a receiving girl either (Ah, Ah) however, the ones I love the most, are the girls that show me the exceedingly slutty facial expressions you want me to forgive you? (Bitch x Bitch!!!) Suffer the mistake of the desired blood （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） Your dignity and morals have broken down into pieces,throw away your body! （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） Digging and going beyond the loose manhole The sense of fear is out of order and confuses it with an enchanted glistening affection The demise (end) approaches with a crawl The reason the clinging eyes appeal to me is don’t matter, anymore, listen up, I will do whatever I like, to you fufufu...... haha... hahahaha I want you to forget anything and everything. That’s right, you think so too right? I can do whatever I desire until all the way. I can’t control my nerves any longer. Fufufu... (do you understand?) so... so I will cover everything. No, no, It’s not like that, this isn’t love. But of course, that’s alright. To about what extent should I undress all of your morals... I told you. Come on, let’s enjoy ourselves more and more! (Bitch x Bitch!!!) Dance in the pot of melting blood （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） A chaotic secret meeting of the sabbath, that bursts your head open! （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） Suffer the mistake of the desired blood （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） Your dignity and morals have broken down into pieces, throw away your body! （Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!!!） Sipping the extremely sweet blood that is like syrup A flash of lightning throws you into confusion An ominous bird laughs loudly and dies A narrow field of vision, what the compelling eyes wish for is Love me, Love me, Love me, Love me, Love me are you already broken? there is still more to come, I can’t go without some more bloodsucking, right? Video thumb|left|335 px Referinţe #http://dialover.net/cd/?series=charasong (Site Web Oficial) #Traducerea versurilor de Otomelody pe Blogspot Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:CD personaj